


116. Luke's Bachelor Party

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [116]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	116. Luke's Bachelor Party

__**Luke Evans and Ryan[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[ **kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/) : bachelor party**  
 **players only. backdated to May 2013, the week of Alex and Luke's wedding.**

A quick double-knock on the door has Alex looking up. "I'm guessing that's Ryan," he says with a glance at his watch, "right on time. Hey, hold up a second." He crosses the room to slide his hands over Luke's hips, splaying his fingers wide. "Nah, it didn't work. Sorry." His grin, however, is completely unapologetic.

Luke gives him a look. "What didn't work?" he asks, hand on the doorknob.

"I told myself I wasn't going to give you any marks this week that'd be visible to other people," Alex explains. "But these..." He carefully matches each of his fingertips to each dark bruise on Luke's skin. "With your jeans riding low, and your shirt coming up when you dance... Yeah, your friends are no dummies." He grins again and sucks on his lover's bottom lip.

There's a tentative knock on the door.

"Coming," Luke calls out, kissing Alex, unable to stop smiling. "Have I told you lately how much I love you? _And_ your possessiveness?"

"Good thing," Alex mutters, his lips curving. He shifts Luke back from the door so he can pull it open, then waves Ryan inside with an inviting smile. Once that's done, however... "If anything happens," he tells Ryan quietly, backing the man up against the wall, one large hand pressing hard against his chest, " _anything_. I am holding you personally responsible."

It's not an entirely unexpected greeting. And Ryan knows he could duck the hold in a second, and even land several solid punches if he had to, before Alex started to take him apart. But regardless of those facts, his heart still thunders madly in his chest at the open threat. "Yeah, I got it," he says quietly, working to make sure his voice stays steady. Then he flicks his gaze up to lock unflinchingly on Alex's ice-blue eyes. "Same goes. If you send Sam back to me in any way unable to perform or enjoy himself, I will fucking kick your ass."

Snorting a soft laugh, Alex grins. "Sounds fair to me. Luke, you're all ready?" he asks, releasing Ryan and taking a step back.

Luke blinks hard. He knows what he just said about Alex's possessiveness but... wow. Ryan's their _friend_. Sam's boy. But obviously Ryan's able to stand up for himself as well. "Yes, I am, and nothing's going to happen," he tells Alex, wrapping an arm around his sir's waist and snuggling in just for a moment. "Have fun with Sam."

"I will." Alex melts into the embrace, both his arms holding Luke close. He dips his head and kisses his lover, feeling so much love in the embrace that he wonders how he'll ever get through their wedding ceremony without mortifying himself in front of a hundred witnesses. Easing back, he smiles at Luke. "Dance naked if you absolutely have to. I'll understand."

Luke smiles back. "Enjoy your evening," he whispers, with one more kiss before he finally, and reluctantly, draws away. "Where's Sam?" he asks Ryan.

Ryan shrugs, relaxing with his hands in his pockets now that the little obligatory face-off with Alex seems complete. "Arguing with the bartender, I think. I'm sure he'll be easy to find." He sends Luke a wink.

Luke grins. "See you later," he tells Alex, closing the door behind them. He waits until they're a little ways down the hall before saying quietly, "Sorry about that. Alex, I mean."

Gazing at him curiously, Ryan chuckles. "Why?" he asks. "I mean, why be sorry? It's when they _stop_ giving a shit where we go and what we do that we should start worrying, you know? Until then..." He shrugs again, and glances down at his wedding ring, finally on his left hand where it should be, after a year of being on his right. "I'd say be happy. You're his. He won't let anyone mistake that."

"As long as you're not offended," Luke says, pushing the button for the lift. "I love it, being his, having him stake his claim on me, but I've never seen him act that way with people we know. With friends."

"Yeah..." Ryan considers this. "I guess, really, how many people can he actually do that in front of? Me, he knows I won't sell him out." He flashes Luke a wide grin, then takes him into his arms. "It is so fucking good to see you, man! And for an occasion like this, seriously. I couldn't be happier for you."

Luke hugs back, matching Ryan's grin and even upping it some. "Thanks. It's so good to have you here," he says. "I've really missed you guys." They're so rarely around other couples like themselves. "How's married life treating you?" he says softly, with a quick glance into the lift as it opens to make sure no one's within earshot.

"Awesome." Ryan blushes, dimpling slightly, but there's just no way to hide how completely thrilled he is. "Most days I still catch sight of my ring in my peripheral vision and I'm surprised by it, and then I get to thinking how Sam actually chose me over all the zillions of other people in the world he could have had if he wanted, and then I'm surprised by _that_ ," he confesses. "It's just... really really awesome."

"I bet," Luke says, smiling as he leans back against the wall of the lift. "I'm so happy for you guys, and at least all your family knows."

Ryan chuckles. "My parents really like his parents. And my mum is willing to forgive him an awful lot now that he actually legally married me, because she was scared that he wouldn't ever. And if grandchildren ever enter the picture, well... I think Sam could turn out to be Jack the Ripper, and she'd still defend him in court, you know?" He takes Luke's hand, his eyes softening. "What about you, are any of your family here?" He knows there was a lot of talk over excommunication or something from the Evans's church when Alex became a part of Luke's life.

"My nana and gransha," Luke says with a small smile, his chest tightening for a second at the thought of his parents. Especially his mum. "He won't be coming out tonight though. Said it's too much excitement for him."

"I think he just might be right about that," Ryan replies, his grin turning wicked. He gives Luke's hand a quick squeeze as they arrive at their destination and the lift doors slide back open. As he leads his mate in to a large ballroom, already loud and colorful as a dance club on Saturday night, he's determined to wipe every trace of sadness from Luke's eyes this evening.

Declan's been watching the door ever since he received Ryan's text, and now, self-appointed emcee that he is, he leads the crowd of Luke's friends in a rousing cheer. "There he is, gentlemen, ladies, and others!" he declares, his voice booming through the microphone. "Grab him and let's get this party started!"

Guiding Luke to a chair, Gabriel gives him a quick hard hug -- it's been ages since he's seen his mate, and the smile on Luke's face tells him everything he needs to know about this mysterious fiancé whom he hasn't yet met. "Three shots," he tells Luke. "That's rule number one, before anything else even happens," he says, pushing the first glass into Luke's hand.

"Seriously?" Luke looks at the glass in his hand and glances around at his friends before giving a sigh and downing the first shot. Vodka, thank god. Hm. Maybe he shouldn't have been so smug about nothing happening. Especially after New Zealand.

Gabriel is all ready with the second, and he passes it over to his mate.

"And... that's two!" Declan announces, and it's clear that quite a few of Luke's friends already started the drinking without him. "One more!"

A sparkly tiara somehow finds its way onto Luke's head, and Gabriel pushes the third shot into his hand. Once that's down -- "First dance, let's go!" he says, pulling Luke to his feet and onto the dance floor nearly before he has a chance to swallow.

"You lot are insane," Luke yells at him over the music as they start dancing, the tiara slipping down over his eyes. He gives it a push back up and grins, his arm slung around Declan's neck as a camera's shoved in their faces, the flash almost blinding him.

Ryan laughs aloud and loses himself in the music. He almost never gets out to dance like this -- hasn't quite managed to blackmail Sam into taking him clubbing at Citadel yet, either. So he figures that this right here is a prime opportunity to enjoy himself.

One song blends into the next and then the next, sweat beginning to pour off the dancers, and soon Declan is signaling for the DJ to drop the volume on the music as he grabs the microphone once more. "All right, everyone, time to put our groom here on the spot," he says, and the statement is greeted by rowdy cheers from the crowd. "Luke you get to choose," he gestures at a waiter's loaded tray. "You can drink the one that burns highest, the one that burns different colours, or the one that tastes best."

"Um." Luke makes a face as he surveys the drinks, the alcohol he's already had plus jumping around like crazy making it hard to think. "Different colours, I guess."

"Different colours, yes!" Digging a cigarette lighter from the pocket of his tight burgundy leather jeans, Declan sets fire to the shot glasses on one end of the tray, and sure enough, the alcohol fumes riding the surface go up in a burst of bright pinks, indigos, and deep violets. "Pucker up and blow them out, we all know you can do it!"

Luke laughs, grinning over at Ryan with another amused shake of his head before taking a deep breath and blowing as hard as he can until his chest's aching and there's only one glass left that's not out. "Fuck," he blurts out. "Sorry." He flashes everyone a sheepish smile and extinguishes the last.

Immediately Declan objects, on principle if for no other reason. "Who the fuck are you apologizing to?" he demands to know. Snagging a shot glass, he raises it and declares, "There will be no fucking apologies tonight! It's Luke's last night on Earth as a free man, and he can do anything he fucking wants!"

 _If you only knew_ , Ryan thinks, helping himself to a formerly-rainbow shot as well. Then he raises an eyebrow as Declan drags Luke in for a wet smacking kiss on the mouth. _Very old friends_ , he was told. Yeah, looks like.

"Hey, enough of that," Luke jokes, but casts a slightly worried glance at Ryan as he quickly downs his shot. "Kiss Gabriel. He's not taken."

Gabriel laughs and waves a dismissive hand. "I've had him already!"

"We've all had him already!" someone else yells, to much laughter. And so it goes on.

"Fine, fine. All well and good, bitches," Declan shoots back, pulling Luke up to the dais and seating him in a tall chair decorated with fairy lights and sparkles and obviously waiting for this purpose. "Now the real partying starts! Luke, are you ready?"

Luke laughs, shaking his head. "No." Knowing he'll be ignored and that's just fine with him.

Leaning against a table with a tall glass of water, thank you, Ryan laughs too. He's more than happy to leave this portion of the evening to Declan. All of the rest of the festivities, actually; his sole lingering responsibility is to return Luke to his suite in one piece.

"All right, Mr. Evans. Your nearest and dearest mates, wanting to wish you all the best, have gathered here tonight and have each brought you a task," Declan says into the microphone, while adjusting Luke's tiara just so. "For each round of this game, I will give you two choices. You will choose one task and, upon completion, you will advance to round two. At this time, you will be presented with one new task, as well as the one you've declined from the last round. If at any time you flat refuse to select either choice..." He flourishes a large bottle of 151 proof rum. "Then it's another shot for you, baby!"

"Oh god," Luke says, laughing even more. He's definitely in trouble now. "You do realize I'm getting married tomorrow, yes? And that passing out in the middle of the ceremony is highly frowned upon?" Not to mention that his husband-to-be will take everyone responsible apart with his bare hands.

"Then choose wisely!" Gabriel calls, and Luke's mates agree with hoots and laughter. They're mostly sitting now, round tables drawn up close to the small stage. Hors d'oeuvres are being passed around on trays, more drink orders taken. And Declan is clearly gearing himself up for a grand performance, showman that he is.

"Now then, drawn completely at random," he announces, rifling through a stack of small cards, "your first two choices are... Number one: Grab the microphone and perform 'Whatever Lola Wants' for us." Declan pauses for the obligatory cheering. "Or, Number two: A-ha, so soon!" He snaps his fingers at a waiting server, who reaches into a sack and pulls out a large cucumber. "You will demonstrate your oral sex technique for all to see!"

Slapping a hand over his eyes, Luke just shakes his head. Fuck. "I hate you guys," he informs them solemnly, taking a good look at the cucumber. Maybe more of them have seen Alex than he thinks. "I'll sing." Like they couldn't have seen that one coming.

_Whatever Lola wants, Lola gets_  
And little man, little Lola wants you  
Make up your mind to have  
No regrets  
Recline yourself, resign yourself, you're through 

_I always get what I aim for_  
And your heart and soul is what I came for  
Whatever Lola wants, Lola gets  
Take off your coat, don't you know you can't win  
You're no exception to the rule  
I'm irresistible you fool  
Give in 

Blushing hard, he sits back. "That's it. That's all you're getting," he informs Declan.

On his feet, Ryan cheers wildly like Lola is his girl. He might have been one of the few people present who'd actually hoped Luke would go for the first choice. Because he figures he has a basic idea how Luke gives a blowjob, particularly where Alex is concerned. On the other hand, Ryan almost never gets to hear Luke sing, and has never before watched him diva it up on the stage.

"Encore!" Members of the crowd yell, the alcohol continuing to flow freely.

"Next up," Declan says, shuffling the cards, "we have the oral sex demo still on tap, plus..." He pauses dramatically - how else? - before announcing, "give a lap dance to a randomly-chosen mate!"

Shit. Luke blinks hard at that one. He does _not_ want to blow that cucumber and he really needs to save taking another shot for long as he can. "I'll do the dance," he says, hoping - trusting, really - that _both_ their sirs will be okay with it when he adds, "with Ryan."

Ryan's eyebrows fly up in surprise, and he cranes his neck to try to find Luke's face above the crowd.

"No no no, sorry, no cheating," Declan protests instantly. "I did specify that the lucky guest had to be picked at random."

"Yeah, and we all know you were going to pick yourself, so quit pretending that's not cheating, too!" Gabriel shoots back, nudging Ryan up towards the stage with a smile.

Pretending to stumble, Ryan drops to one knee right by Luke's chair. "You okay with this?" he asks, for their ears only. "You sure?"

Luke nods. "I trust you not to get handsy," he teases, rising to offer Ryan his chair.

Snorting a laugh at that, Ryan shakes his head. "Seriously, baby? I've been waiting all night for this," he tells Luke in a dead-on impression of Declan's Coventry accent as he takes the offered seat. But he shoots Luke a quick wink and tries to get comfortable.

"We have our victim! Mr. Ryan Kwanten, an Aussie--" Declan pauses for the obligatory booing from the crowd. "Hey, now! Chill out, people," he protests. "Ryan, would you be so kind as to stand and take off your shirt, just to show this lot how beautiful the wildlife is down under." Grinning Ryan stands again, stripping out of his tee and letting Declan pose him this way and that. Sure enough the few boos transform into cheers and wolfcalls. "That's more like it, dolls!" Declan signals at the DJ to start the music again - 'Dancing Queen', seriously? - and leaps from the stage.

God. Luke might as well be one of those bobble heads for all the head shaking he's doing tonight. He slips his shoes off so he's jeans and tee only and faces Ryan for the first bit, dancing forward, his hands running over his own chest and down his thighs.

Ryan sits back in his chair and tries to keep the expression on his face from giving away anything. He can't even recall the last time he got a lap dance, but he's sure that he didn't know the dancer. Watching Luke... Hell, he's trying _not_ to watch Luke, even while working desperately hard to not let it look like he's avoiding watching. Because Luke is just so damn gorgeous, his sculpted body so incredibly hot and his moves smooth and graceful -- and it's possible he might be as uncomfortable about all this as Ryan is.

A few yelled demands and Luke gives in, pulling his tee over his head and tossing it to the floor. He moves closer, straddling Ryan's lap, one hand on the other man's shoulder as he lowers himself, hips never stilling, teasing them both, the crowd going wild, his mind flashing back to that day in Citadel. Fuck.

Carefully - but lightly - Ryan grips the seat of his chair. Because he is not going to reach out and slide his hands over the tempting ripple of muscle beneath Luke's smooth skin, he is _not_. "I didn't know you danced, too," he tells his mate, hoping that the hot lights overhead will be excuse enough for the flush on his face.

Luke laughs. "Club kid," he tells him, grinding lower until he's almost fully straddling Ryan's lap, lyrics running through his head as he calculates how close they are to the end.

 _Jesus Christ_.

"No, the full striptease is for later!" Declan assists, shushing some or other enthusiastic voyeur. "This is just to get you hungry!"

"Full...?" Ryan mutters, but he can't help it, he's totally focused on Luke's hips now.

Chucking Ryan's chin with a finger, Luke grins and pulls away, turning around to grind his ass _thisclose_ to Ryan's cock without actually touching, hands sliding up the insides of his thighs for the crowd.

Yeah, Ryan so did not plan this bit of the party. An errant thought mentioned to Declan and Gabriel via email - _Hey, it could be kinda fun if..._ \- and look at the monster the other two created. Now Ryan is married and tipsy, his deeply-closeted husband nowhere in sight (thank heaven for small favours), and the gorgeous man grinding his ass mere atoms away from Ryan's erection (well hey there, thanks for joining in the fun) is about to himself be married to a fucking Sasquatch of a Swede (do they even have Sasquatches in Sweden? Abominable Snowmen?), and said Swede won't even bother putting a price on Ryan's head. Nope, he'll happily do the dirty work himself.

It's a long confused mental panic attack, and by the time Ryan emerges from it, the strains of "Dancing Queen" have blessedly faded to wild cheers of applause for Luke.

"Beautifully done, beautifully! Did you see him shake that ass, ladies?" Declan booms, and gives Luke's ass a loud smack.

Luke gives Declan a look, more concerned about his mate pulling something than he ever was about Ryan. There's actual history there, and if Declan had his way, there would have been more. He grabs his tee from the stage and pulls it back on over his head. "Thanks," he tells Ryan, clasping him on the shoulder. "You're a good sport." Hoping the look in his eyes tells Ryan just how fucking grateful he is.

Ryan manages an ambiguous nod and a smile vaguely in Luke's direction, then escapes to grab a shot of something unknown - but sure to be lethal - off a passing tray. Yeah, that was just a bit too close for comfort.

"No no no, you're not going anywhere, Evans," Declan says with an evil grin, looping his arm around Luke's neck and pulling him up tight against his side. He's itching to get his hands on Luke, all over Luke to be precise. The plan for that isn't entirely hatched yet. "And you don't have to bother with your shirt, it'll save trouble later. Besides, we're all enjoying the view!" There's laughter and shouting, and the appreciation is definitely getting rowdier as Luke's friends continue to celebrate. "All right, next two choices... Well, you've still got the cucumber, of course. And choice B," he flips through the cards and chooses one at random. "Ohh, yes." He licks Luke's ear. "Share a delicious intimate bedroom detail about your man."

"No way," Luke blurts out. He is not going to tell anyone anything about Alex. "I'll take the shot."

Declan pulls a face and blows raspberries into the mic, but he passes a full shot glass to Luke. "Honestly, we would have settled for measurements," he says, and holds the cucumber at his groin, pretending to jerk it off.

Cameras flash and Ryan rubs a hand over his eyes. He wishes he could help Luke out right now, he really really does. He just doesn't know how.

"Yeah, well, you're not getting them," Luke says, downing the shot with a rough shudder as it burns its way down. "Besides, if you want to know that badly, google it like everyone does," he adds, sticking his tongue out at Declan.

"Ooh! Is that really how everyone finds out? Boring!" Declan laughs and ruffles Luke's hair. "Next challenge, my darlings! Luke can suck my cuke, or he can do a striptease to 'It's Raining Men'!"

Luke groans. "You realize I've only got two pieces to shed?" he says, raising an eyebrow and gesturing at his tee and jeans. "I'm not sure how exciting a striptease that'll be."

"Oh, please." Declan drops his head back and laughs, and the crowd is delighted right along with him. "We all know just how you can work it, baby. Give us a show!"

"Okay." Luke relents, waiting for the music to start. Immediately his hands go to the hem of his t-shirt as he dances much like he did for Ryan, except he works the tee up some, baring his belly, then drops it again to a chorus of groans and boos, and again, before he finally tugs it over his head and waves it around, finally tossing it into the crowd, his eyes widening as half his mates slam into each other trying to grab it.

 _Work it_ \-- Declan was certainly right in his choice of phrases. Luke belongs on stage like he was born to it. He fucking owns it, and the word _friend_ keeps slamming around inside Ryan's brain like if he tells himself that enough, then he'll stop lusting after this guy he's got absolutely no business even thinking about. Fuck!

Continuing to dance, Luke snaps open his jeans, licking his lips as he touches the zipper and slowly draws it down, both sides of the denim pushed back, his cock hard inside. Christ. He can't help it. He's a born exhibitionist and with all the alcohol coursing through his system he can't help but enjoy being on show.

If the audience was wild before, they're fucking insane now. Gabriel has seen Luke nude or at least halfway there countless times over the years, but never quite like this. And right now, he can hardly even hear the music over the shouts and catcalls of their friends.

When Luke goes for the Big Reveal, Ryan can only stare, stunned. He definitely wasn't expecting _this_ , and Alex's joking last words about Luke dancing naked float through his mind. But... Luke in full-on glory like he is now? Ryan shifts uncomfortably and signals a waiter for another glass of water. _Ice_ water, Christ.

The music's still going and Declan said full striptease so Luke turns his back on the crowd, shoving his jeans down over his ass and bending over to push them to his feet, the denim kicked free as he turns to face his mates again, giving them a few playful hip thrusts before the song mercifully ends and he grabs up his clothes again.

Apparently even Declan thinks there's no topping that - _ha_ \- and he lets the games end and the dancing start up again, much to Ryan's relief. His own jeans are pretty tight, but not tight enough to hide that he's hard as hell, and he's not quite sure he's ready to get up and join the crowd again. Nor does he have any idea when Luke's going to want to split tonight.

His clothes back on, Luke dances with his mates, most of whom are drunk off their faces already. He accepts a couple more drinks, probably one or two more than he should, he thinks, everything starting to spin a little even between songs. "You'll meet him tomorrow," he tells everyone when they ask where Alex is. "He's having his own thing tonight."

_I hope you're having fun cuz I'm drunk and have no one to kiss_

...is the message that Ryan texts to Sam, wondering what his lover is up to this evening. And of course he's not really quite drunk and Sam will know it as soon as he sees the text: when Ryan's smashed, he can't put the letters together anyway. Not that it stops him from trying. He grins at a cute young thing - early twenties, maybe? damn - who shambles over to ask him to dance, for something like the third time this evening. Slipping his phone into his pocket, Ryan gets up and joins the fun.

Two more shots and Luke slips to the edge of the dance floor, spending a few minutes catching up with Gabriel before he excuses himself to use the men's room. It's empty, thank god, which gives him a minute to splash some water over his face and sober up a bit. He should really find Ryan. Make sure he's enjoying himself.

Declan's been waiting. Waiting for the party to get to this point where it's running itself and everyone's having a great time and not too many people will notice that their guest of honour is actually no longer present. He slips into the hallway and waits for Luke, figuring this is one conversation he'd rather not have over a urinal.

Rubbing a hand over the back of his neck, Luke steps back out into the hall, looking up to see Declan standing there. "Hey," he smiles at his mate. "You bastard. I can't believe you made me do that stuff."

"You're a natural-born showman," Declan replies, mild protest in his voice despite his wicked grin. "You only wanted a nudge. And anyway, did you have fun?"

"Yes, although I'm hoping no one was filming it," Luke says. "The last thing I need is any of that showing up on youtube." Or being shown to Alex, although he's fairly sure his sir would understand, it being his bachelor party and all.

"Well, if it does, it wasn't me. I was busy..." Declan trails off into a snort of laughter. "Hey, come here," he says, laying his hand on Luke's back to guide him away from the party. "There's a private patio down here and the view's amazing. You can actually see real live stars."

Luke laughs. "I know. We can see them from our place in Carmel," he tells Declan, but lets his friend guide him out onto the patio. It's been a long time since they've seen each other. Since they've had the chance to catch up.

"Those are different, then," Declan replies automatically, leaning back against the scrolled iron railing and looking up at the sky. "Where's Carmel?"

"West coast. North of L.A. It's about an hour flight," Luke explains. "We bought this gorgeous house, one of a kind, overlooking the water," he tells him, slurring his words only a little.

Now the stars are completely forgotten as Declan watches Luke, studies his profile in the soft light. And his heart aches, with a seriousness he doesn't usually permit himself to feel. "Is that what you want?" he asks, his voice quiet.

Luke nods, smiling over at Declan. "It's amazing. I wanted the place so badly and Alex made sure we got it."

Declan nods back, trying to memorize every nuance of Luke's smile. "And Alex?" he asks, the name poisonous on his tongue. "You're sure he's what you want?"

"God, yes," Luke says, his smile brighter than ever. "He's incredible. He makes me so happy. I can't wait for you to meet him."

 _I don't fucking want to meet him_ , Declan thinks, but at least he's still got the sense not to say those words aloud. He takes a completely different approach instead. "We had a really good thing, you and me."

Luke stares at Declan for a minute. "We did," he allows gently, finally, working through the alcohol to try and be as tactful as possible. "But it was never what I have with Alex."

Declan stiffens, trying to steel himself against the pain that slices through him at those simple words. "And what's that?" he asks, knowing his voice sounds much more bitter than he wants it to. "He's gorgeous, rich, and he's got a gigantic dick. Did I miss anything?" Sure, why would Luke settle for an average human like him when he can have Alex?

"Yes." Luke doesn't want to hurt Declan's feelings but they never could have been _together_ , never could have lasted. "You missed the way he makes me feel. How my heart races every time he walks in the room, how he makes me laugh, how he makes me feel safe and secure and loved. I never thought I'd meet anyone like him. I always hoped I would but I didn't really believe it would happen, and then I did, and he felt the same way about me. There's this intangible thing between us and it's so amazing and I don't even have the words for it but I've never had it with anyone else, not even with you. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry." The echoed words huff from Declan like Luke just punched him in the gut. _Fuck this_. He's not going to just walk away. Taking a step closer, he says softly, "I deserve a chance, Luke."

"A chance for what?" Luke asks, drink making him tired. And there's so much he doesn't even dare say. That might end this conversation _likethat_ but he can't take a chance in revealing any of it. "I'm getting married, Declan. Tomorrow, for Christ's sake."

"I know. I haven't gotten any time alone with you in fucking years, for Christ's sake," Declan retorts. Talk isn't getting him anywhere, obviously, and he hates the way Luke is making him feel right now. So he just goes for it, one arm around Luke's waist to hold him close and one threading through his short hair as Declan kisses him, years of pent-up emotion flooding into the embrace.

Completely freaked out, Luke shoves Declan back, hands coming up hard against his chest. "What the fuck?"

Declan stares at him. "What the fuck _your_ what the fuck?" he shoots back. "Fuck, Luke, could you just pay attention? I'm trying to tell you!"

"Tell me what? That you want us to be together?" Luke yells, still wide-eyed and shocked at the turn of events. "It can't happen. I'm in love with another man and I'm fucking marrying him tomorrow!"

"I've been in love with you for years, asshole, so fucking take a second and reconsider!"

Shit. The desperation in Declan's voice, the utter sincerity in his words... Luke shoves his hands in his jeans pockets and shakes his head, tears stinging his eyes as he says, "I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way. I love you as a friend, but I've never been in love with you."

 _Fuck_. It's about as definite an answer as Declan could ask for. It certainly sounds final. He rocks back on his heels, stunned as if from a physical blow. After a moment, he shrugs. "All right," he manages to say, working to keep his voice even. But he can't meet Luke's eyes. "What can I say then? Good luck, man." Another second passes and he falls away, wrenching the door open and heading back inside.

It's been about five minutes since Ryan noticed that Luke's gone missing, and he's beginning to panic. He's texted Sam twice - no answer - and he's seriously considering ringing him, but he _really_ doesn't want to do that, because there's no sense in pissing off Alex before he absolutely has to, right? But shit! What if Luke's vomiting in a utility closet somewhere? "Oh hey, Declan!" he calls, catching sight of the man down a hallway he hasn't checked yet. "Have you seen Luke?"

"Fuck off," Declan growls as he stalks past, hands stuffed deep into his pockets, and Ryan's head just whirls in confusion.

Still outside on the patio, Luke closes his eyes, choking back tears. He doesn't have any idea what just happened. He knew Declan _liked_ him, felt more than he felt back, but he thought they'd settled all of that years ago. Surely his mate had known he wouldn't be marrying someone just for their money or their fame. Christ. He _belongs_ to Alex, was _made for_ him, and he's never felt that way about anyone else. Not ever.

Ryan has low expectations when he pushes open the door to the patio, and so is surprised to find Luke there. "Hey," he says, his smile wide. "I was-- Oh, hey," he says again, but this time his voice is full of concern. He reaches out to lightly touch Luke's shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Luke shakes his head. "Not really. Declan just decided to tell me how he's been in love with me all these years and that I shouldn't be marrying Alex."

"...Oh." After a moment or so, Ryan manages to shut his gaping mouth. "That... sounds really intense," he offers, then rolls his eyes at himself and his completely weak attempts to soothe, and simply puts his arms around Luke and hugs him close.

"And now I don't even know if he's still coming to the wedding," Luke whispers, wrapping his arms around Ryan's neck, the tears flowing freely now. "And he kissed me. Fucking asshole."

"It'll be okay," Ryan says, rubbing Luke's back. Because that isn't the most clichéd thing to say in the history of ever when your mate is crying on your shoulder. "And he's had a few, he's all emo and jealous, maybe he'll be more chilled-out tomorrow, you know? Plus, he told me that he hasn't met Alex yet. Maybe when he does, he won't be so worried about you." Yeah, right.

"What if he tells Alex? What if he says he kissed me?" Luke's in a panic now, mostly alcohol-fuelled, but still. "Should I tell Alex first? What if he hurts him?"

"What? Why?" Ryan eases back enough that he can see Luke's face. "Hey, if Declan wants to go taunt Alex that he kissed you, then he's taking his life into his own hands, and it's got nothing to do with you. That's on him for being stupid." And Ryan can only hope that the man isn't that stupid. "But if you're asking me what I'd do... Yeah, I'd definitely tell Sam. For one, because I wouldn't want him to ever find out any other way. But also just because I'd feel like shit if I didn't tell him. Something that was this important and got me this upset? I couldn't keep it from him." He doesn't know for certain how it is between Luke and Alex, of course; but Luke's always given him an impression of openness. Whereas Alex, on the other hand, clearly has deep-seated trust issues.

Of course. And Luke wasn't really considering it. He just needed Ryan to back him up. Suddenly his stomach rolls and he backs up. "Oh, god, I'm going to be sick," he blurts out, leaning over the patio railing as it happens.

Like it's a reflex Ryan steps back, his hands held up as if Luke just pointed a loaded gun at him. At least Luke doesn't have long hair, and they're outside -- although Ryan really doesn't want to look down and see just what is situated beneath this balcony. "It's cool," he says, laying his hand briefly on the nape of Luke's neck. "Stay here. I'll be back with a bottle of water, all right?"

Luke nods, staying over the railing until he's sure he's done. Fuck.

True to his word, Ryan returns quickly, not only with a bottle of water but also with a clean wet cloth. "Here. Let me help you," he murmurs, gently wiping Luke's face.

"Sorry," Luke says, taking a small sip of water and a slightly larger one when it becomes apparent the first will stay down. "I told myself I wasn't going to drink much tonight." And he might still have been okay if not for the turmoil of the past half hour.

"Hey, puking helps, right?" Ryan says with a soft laugh. "Go ahead and sit down," he suggests, indicating the overstuffed lounge chair off to Luke's side. "And just think how much more sick you'd be right now if you hadn't gotten all starkers for us."

Plunking himself down on the lounger, Luke gives a small laugh then goes back to feeling utterly miserable. "I can't believe I didn't see it," he says with a sigh. "I feel like such an ass. I thought it was just one of those crush things where you still have the hots for an ex but you know it wouldn't work out."

Ryan sits down in the chair opposite and looks at Luke with concern. "You can't blame yourself for this, man," he says softly. "How were you supposed to know he was feeling something completely different to what you thought, especially if he didn't even tell you before tonight? You can't read minds. And you're mates. And you've been mates separated by work for years, on top of that." He shakes his head. "You ask me, he should've said something long before now if he was really serious. I mean, that's a cruel position he put you in."

"It wouldn't have made any difference when he told me," Luke says softly, peeling the label from his water bottle. "I never felt anything for him like I feel for Alex, but yes, what kind of asshole chooses the night before your wedding to tell you they love you? This was supposed to be a good night, and it was," he amends quickly, mindful that Ryan arranged things. "It's just - I don't want to go back in there. I want to go back to our room."  



End file.
